smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Talent Famous
Super Talent Famous is the fourth episode of Super Mario Island. Summary Shinx and Rockruff host a talent show and whoever wins the show, wins the prize. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to the high cliff, which then cuts to a shot of the SMI crew's huts. Flygon is then seen sleeping in her hut until she hears the sound of her alarm, which she turns off. She suddenly feels 4 little fingers tickling her super-sensitive belly and bursts into hysterical laughter. Soon after 30 seconds, Flygon stops laughing and looks down, seeing Joltik tickling her belly. Joltik has really tickly feet and uses them to her advantage in tickling friends and Pokémon bigger than her, including Flygon. Flygon reaches out and grabs Joltik. She picks Joltik up and tickles her feet and underbelly. Joltik's feet, to her surprise, are also very sensitive and her underbelly is extremely ticklish. Quotes Joltik: "For my act, I need a volunteer from the audience!" (Yoshi jumps up and down as he raises his hand.) Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi! I wanna volunteer!" Joltik: "Yoshi, come up onstage!" (Yoshi gets onstage as the audience claps.) Joltik: "Yoshi, I need you to count how many laps I can run around you!" Yoshi: (nodding) "Okay!" (Joltik, smiling, runs around Yoshi and Yoshi counts the laps she runs. A few minutes later, Yoshi gives up.) Yoshi: (giving up) "Yo Yoshi! I give up!" (Joltik stops running around Yoshi.) Joltik: "See? I run so very fast, everyone, even Yoshi, just can't keep up with me! That is my act! Thank you!" (The audience claps.) Rockruff: "That was incredible! 10 out of 10!" Joltik: "WHOO!" - [[Cheep-Cheep|'Cheep Cheep']]: "I'm almost done preparing my act! Give me a few more minutes!" Flygon: (voice; roaring) "ROAR!!!" (The audience gasps. Flygon gets onstage, dressed like female Godzilla.) Flygon: "I am Flygon-Zilla! I am big and bad and no one will make me promise to become good!" Bowser Jr.: (voice: heroically) "No one except me!" (The audience gasps again. Bowser Jr. gets onstage, dressed like a knight.) Bowser Jr.: "I am Sir Bowser Jr. the Great! I might be small but I know how to make even the biggest Pokémon-Zilla promise to become good!" (Bowser Jr. snaps his fingers and a female Tangela appears as she wraps two of her vines around Flygon's ankles. Flygon gets suspended upside down and Bowser Jr. walk in front of her with a smirk on his face.) Bowser Jr.: "Now, Flygon-Zilla, will you promise to become good!" Flygon: "Never!" Bowser Jr.: "Okay then!" (Bowser Jr. snaps his fingers and one of the Tangela's vines gives him a feather.) Bowser Jr.: "Flygon-Zilla, I have one question to ask you!" Flygon: "And what might that be, Sir Bowser Jr. the Great?" Bowser Jr.: "Are you by any chance...." (Bowser Jr. starts tickling Flygon's feet with his feather.) Bowser Jr.: "Ticklish?" Flygon: (squeals) "SIR BOWSER JR. THE GREAT, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" - (Shy Guy gets onstage but slips on a banana peel a few seconds later) Shy Guy: (slips on a banana peel) (The audience giggles and chuckles.) Shy Guy: (slips on a dry leaf) (The audience laughs.) Shy Guy: "How'd you like my act?" Rockruff: "Shinx and I are gonna give you an eight for that, dude!" Shy Guy: "Oh! I'll accept that!" Everyone: (laughs) Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Super Mario Island stage, which becomes a reccuring location from this episode onwards. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1) Category:SMI Episodes